History of the Cosmos Civilization and Mothra
by Donny W
Summary: There is always a beginning, even in the Kaijuverse. How did Mothra and her fairies come into existence? How did various nations like Mu, Atlantis, Seatopia and Nilai-Kinai come into existence? How did all these beginnings create Humanity and Godzilla?


**The Cosmo Civilization (Cosmos)**

The Cosmo Civilization is a society of diminutive fairy-like creatures who traveled to Earth from a different part of the galaxy finding home here during ancient times after the destruction of their world due to Zembare (a time-traveling dragon) and a strange alien force. They find refuge here on Earth 135 million years ago and develop the great kingdom known as Lemuria.

For five million years the Cosmos co-exist symbiotically with the creatures of the Earth. (dinosaurs, flora, fauna). Eventually, through their technological ability and knowledge regarding creation, the Cosmos create a race of flying insects known as the Mothrae. Only twelve at the most exist at any given point in time because the Mothrae are named in light of the zodiac-a means of mapping the stars originally created by the Cosmos. Together, the Cosmos and the Mothrae protect the Earth from degradation-giving life to the lifeless and maintaining the planet's lushness. The two mystic races have no dealings with monetary gain or personal gain. They have no concept of poverty, disease, or starvation. The Cosmos and the Mothrae co-exist with the Earth with the sole desire to tend the Earth and express themselves through any sort of artistic means.

130 million years ago, the first of two terrible beasts arrive on Earth known as King Ghidorah. For thousands of years he consumes and destroys the fauna of the planet-consuming the energy of millions of dinosaurs causing the extinction of some species. Valiantly the Cosmos battle the beast but to no avail. After suffering causalities and damage the Cosmos nearly lose hope when a Mothra arrives from the future, eventually defeating King Ghidorah. Knowing that the Earth would face King Ghidorah again one day, the Queen of the Cosmos instructs the three living Mothrae to encase her in a cocoon-like time capsule to preserve her essence until that day.

100 million years ago, Mothra Libra gives birth to two eggs. One egg hatches into Mothra Scorpio and the other is lost at sea during a massive storm. The egg lies in hibernation for 70 million years until it eventually hatches into the mutated Mothrae, known as Modra.

In the next 30 million years, Mothra Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus and Gemini are born.

70 million years ago, a rift begins to form between the male and female Cosmos. The males grow tired of the female's dependence on magic, feeling that they should focus more on science and creation-while the females maintain the ancient Cosmo desire go tend the Earth and keep it beautiful. Reluctantly the two still manage to put aside their differences for the greater good of the Earth. This time in Cosmo civilization marks the first time since the Mothrae that the race creates new life. After gaining consent from the saurian life on the planet, the Cosmos use their genetic enhancement knowledge to create newer stronger dinosaurs they later name - Godzillasaurus, Pteranodae, and Angilasaurus. Along with the Mothrae they function as protectors of the Cosmos and the Earth.

65 million years ago, the second of the two planet-killing beasts arrives on Earth after destroying Mars. Despite the advances in Cosmo magic and technology, the flora-consuming beast Death Ghidorah is much more powerful than his distant cousin King Ghidorah. After destroying most of the Mothrae and devastating the Cosmos civilization, the Queen of the Cosmos orders the most prominent scientists, religious leaders, and historians to create four avatars in order to preserve the Cosmo culture, history, knowledge, and to maintain balance in the future. After the final war against Death Ghidorah is over, one Mothra is left alive and most of Lemuria is destroyed. Cataclysmic geological events occur, splitting the land of Lemuria into separate continents. Thus the magic of the Cosmos begins to die as the Earth dies. After Cosmo scientists create the device known as the Seal of Elias, Death Ghidorah's dark magic is harnessed in its essence. Unfortunately along with the planetary destruction, the dinosaurs as well as most of the Godzillasaurus, Angilasaurus and Pteranodae perish.

A thousand years pass. Political turmoil continues to plague the broken society, the rift between the female Cosmos and male Cosmos builds. Once the males realize that the Earth is beyond saving after Death Ghidorah's rampage, they retreat and live on one of the farther continents. Upon leaving the magic of Lemuria, the male Cosmos lose their immortality and begin to call themselves the Doubijin, and the females are labeled the Shobijin. Gradually, other males and some females leave the remaining Cosmos-creating other factions continuing to separate the former cohesive civilization. The Seatopians establish their reign below the Earth, the Mu retreat to another continent in the West, the Atlantians occupied a separate continent to the East and the Nilai-Kinai establish a settlement to the North. After continuing geological tumult, and separation of power, the Shobijin and the Elias thrive on a small island remaining from the Lemurian continent that is eventually cloaked with ancient Cosmos magic. The Doubijin remain undisturbed as well, cloaked thanks to their expertise with technology. Without any technological or magical ability upon leaving the remnants of Lemuria, the different factions (excluding the Doubijin) continue to degrade after losing immortality and maintain limited life spans of a few hundred years. Also through the loss of magic, in order to propagate their populations they develop the need to perform sexual intercourse between males and females like the rest of Earth's fauna-their way of reproducing without the assistance of magic. While the adjustment is difficult, the rival factions continue to keep their population strong through this gradual new way of reproduction.

For the next ten million years (65-55 million years ago) the Seatopians, Mu, Atlantians, and the Nilai-Kinai struggle for world domination. Through their small yet remaining knowledge of genetic enhancement they create their own selective guardians in order to protect their factions. The Seatopians create Megalon and the Mu create Manda. Over the course of time the Shobijin and Doubijin are forgotten, yet they are still thriving.

(The Shobijin maintain their immortality while the Doubijin maintain longer life spans than the rival factions due to their technology, but they still eventually die.)

After struggling with pollution and societal waste, the Atlantians create the Gyaos bird through genetically manipulating and tormenting remaining Pteranodae. Similarly, the Nilai-Kinai do the same with a single Angilasaurus and create the sea dragon Dagarah to consume their waste. Nilai-Kinai is the first civilization to fall to ruin, after Dagarah rebels against the ancient people an earthquake causes both their society and Mu to sink in what is now the Pacific Ocean. (Even though all the Nilai-Kinai perish, the Mu adapt to living beneath the ocean.)

Much similarly on the other side of the planet, the Atlantian's own creation rebels against them after gaining too much power. In order to control the Gyaos, Atlantian scientists create a race of giant turtles named Gamera. After an intense battle between the Gamera and Gyaos, Atlantis sinks below the waves. Realizing their terrible mistake in their moment of destruction, the Atlantians preserve one last Gamera to battle the Gyaos in the future if they should arise again.

40 million years ago, after a few million years of peace between the Mu and Seatopians, rumors of individuals escaping from underground and undersea in order to establish their own existence on the surface of a new continent becomes a controversy-thus begins the reign of Humanity. In a fit of rage, both the Mu and Seatopians wage war against one another on the surface, claiming that they both were infiltrating and influencing each others' societies-blaming each other for the creation of Humanity.

For the first time in 25 million years the Shobijin make an appearance by sending the Elias and Mothra to calm the fighting between both the Mu and Seatopians. When diplomacy fails, a mighty battle is waged between Mothra, Megalon and Manda. After Mothra defeats both guardians, the Seatopians and Mu release their armies upon the Earth in order to destroy each other and Humanity.

Amidst the fighting, the Shobijin send the Elias and Mothra to the Humans. After selecting one-hundred individuals, they infuse them with bits and pieces of the old Cosmo magic (thus creating the Psychic T-Base Genetic Line). The spell is set to gradually activate over the course of millions of years with evolution so that the Seatopians, the Mu, and of course the Doubijin remain unaware of the change. After casting the spell, the Elias and Mothra retreat to Infant Island and the Shobijin manage to cloak Humanity from the gaze of the three rival factions hoping that one day they might re-establish peace on Earth and develop the Cosmo desire to heal the planet.

Unfortunately after a few more thousand years of war, the Seatopians and the Mu exhaust themselves of resources and decide to relinquish their identity-becoming xenophobic.

30 million years ago, a mysterious egg left behind over the course of 70 million years hatches into a mutated Mothra. It remained in hibernation for so long that the insect went through its larva and pupa stage within the egg. Wearily, this Mothra swims to a tiny island not far north of Infant Island where it is found by a group of Humans. Unable to remember the pronunciation of their ancestor's guardians, the Humans name this creature Modra. Deeming her the guardian of the small island nation of Batan.

For 30 million years the Earth remains quiet and peaceful. With much hard work, the Shobijin manage to repair much of the destruction in light of the rampage of Death Ghidorah, and the cataclysmic war between the Seatopians and the Mu.

46,000 years ago. The Doubijin begin experimenting with tectonic control devices, which ends up interfering with the geological stability of the planet. Consequently, a fault near Infant Island ruptures causing a volcanic eruption beneath the sea. Unfortunately, one of the Elias (Lyra) is killed in a rockslide disrupting the magic of the quartet. After much pain, Moll, Lora and Belvera gradually begin to adapt to being a triad with the help of other Shobijin. After this tragic loss, the Shobijin and Mothra create the Elias Triangle (a powerful magical connection) in order to ensure the survival of the Elias in the future. Amidst this tragedy, the Shobijin become aware that the Doubijin are re-surfacing.

12,700 years ago. A strange ship from space arrives on Earth, directly making contact with the Seatopians. The Elias investigate and realize that the Seatopians are seeking aid from an alien race known as the Xilians who co-exist in the same part of the galaxy in hopes of re-building their society. After plans go awry, the Xilians release the monster Gigan against the Seatopians. The Seatopians send a newly created Megalon to fight Gigan, which both creatures end up perishing against each other.

12,645 years ago. The Xilians re-furbish Gigan and attack the Seatopians and Humanity in hopes of conquering the planet. The Shobijin send Mothra to intervene who ends up destroying both Gigan and the Xilian ship.

12,000 years ago. Massive floods and storms ravage the Earth's surface as the Doubijin implement weather control devices. Unable to save themselves, the Shobijin are killed in the climate upheaval leaving only the Elias and Mothra as the true remaining avatars bearing knowledge of the Cosmos. Shortly thereafter, the Doubijin discover that they've awoken a great sentient force within the Earth. After many years of various factions, alien races and monsters attacking the planet-Earth manages to create a dark destructive creature in order to battle on its behalf. Despite their technological advances, the creature Battra obliterates the Doubijin civilization. Battra then targets Humanity, knowing that some of the Doubijin fled to Human occupied territory. Without hesitation, the Elias call Mothra to intervene. After a great battle in the sky, Mothra defeats Battra and lays him to rest in the Northern Sea. The Elias remembering (due to being imbued with Cosmo history) that originally the Cosmos made an agreement with Gaia (the Earth's Sentience) to provide a home for the space-faring civilization in exchange for planetary care. The Elias then request Mothra to destroy the weather control devices in a demonstration of good faith. From then on, Mothra and the Elias make an agreement with Gaia that they not only will protect humanity but protect the planet as well. Mothra thus becomes the Guardian of Earth and the Elias the keepers of balance in the world.

(This ends the Old History of the Cosmo Civilization and the Mothrae)

Note: Due to Human interference. A remaining Godzillasaur becomes Godzilla, a remaining Pteranodon becomes Rodan and a remaining Angilasaur becomes Anguirus.


End file.
